Getting Along
by Lost Kin
Summary: Ben finds out about Kevin's secret. Their relationship is shakey again from things in the present and past. Will Kevin and Ben finally be able to get past their differences and get along? BeVin
1. A Special Hobby

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force or the first chapter of this story previously written by pookturtles.**

So I pmed pookturtles asking if I could use his one shot and finish off the story in which he kindly said yes. I am going to make a few revisions to the original one shot chapter and then continue of from there.

* * *

**Chapter One:A Special Hobby**

* * *

"H-hurry, Kevin!"

"I'm going, sheesh," Kevin fumbled for his keys in his pockets, "It's your own fault for leaving without an umbrella."

"I wouldn't h-have waited s-so long if you had b-been on t-t-time!" The two had been planning on heading to a bowling alley or arcade for the afternoon, but Ben had selfishly, in Kevin's personal opinion, wanted to change clothes after becoming thoroughly soaked thanks to the rain and Kevin's lateness. Kevin, however, had driven them to his own apartment; for what reasons Ben didn't know.

Kevin refused to admit that he had been late, shaking his head at Ben's comment. Twisting his key into the lock, he opened the door for Ben, who pulled his wet self into Kevin's living room.

The brunette could only think of one word when he saw Kevin's apartment for the first time.

_Disgusting._

And, really, if Ben Tennyson thought something was filthy, then it was in dire need of a good cleaning. He had expected it to be as well kept as Kevin's car, but no. Not at all. Really, really not at all.

"So, what do you think?" Kevin's voice was strangely cocky for someone who lived in such a pigsty. He wrapped as casual arm around Ben's waist, nodding his head approvingly.

"S-speechless," Ben forced himself to say, writhing away from Kevin, touching people with wet clothes was a no, and ended up stepping in God-knows-how-old-what-he-thought-was-lasagna. He shuddered, rubbing his shoe on one of the shirts occupying the floor. It didn't seem like it'd make much of a difference when Kevin finally decided to do the laundry. If he did, Ben suddenly found the thought of cuddling with Kevin rather repulsive.

"K-kevin we're c-cleaning this place b-before we g-go." Ben stuttered, teeth chattering uncontrollably.

"So what my way of living doesn't suit you princess?" Kevin said smugly staring Ben down.

"Y-you don't e-even want me to an-nswer that." Ben said turning the other way. Kevin had a nice living room but it was covered in junk. He had a pair of briefs hanging off his TV and was that mold growing inside the pizza box on the coffee table?

"Want me to grab you a soda?" Kevin appeared behind him, gazing at Ben with an expression that clearly was wondering why Ben's nose was wrinkled.

"As long as it's f-from a c-can," Ben answered shortly, really not in the mood to take a chance with any of Kevin's dishes.

"Whatever." Kevin disappeared into what Ben hoped was the kitchen. "You don't just need to stand there. If you want to change, my room's in the back."

"Y-yeah." Ben stumbled over the trash, hoping whatever was making the sole of his sneakers stick to the floor would eventually rub off.

He eventually managed to make it Kevin's room, which was anything but cleaner than the rest of the apartment. Ben dared to open, after stepping through a horrendous mess, what he thought was the closet, and unsurprisingly found it to be completely empty. Oh boy. He crouched down to the ground on all fours, crawling among the many black shirts and jeans scattered about. At least _one_ had to be clean. He hoped.

Ben sniffed one that looked at least a bit cleaner than the rest, and wrinkled his nose. Ew. Sweat. He threw it aside, and proceeded to make his way towards Kevin's bed. Peering underneath, Ben was surprised to find that there was almost nothing there. That was, except a stack of unassuming looking magazines. He almost drew away, but a thought struck him.

Wait. Kevin didn't _read_.

He reached and grabbed the stack, pulling it towards himself. Sitting up, Ben took the magazine on the top of the pile, which had a strange cover with a large red X on the front, and an eighteen with a plus next to it in the lower right-hand corner. He shrugged, flipping to the first page.

His mouth fell open.

There was the magazine's real cover. And on it was Kevin. A naked, sweaty, naked, bothered, and NAKED Kevin. A Kevin that had his head thrown back in an expression that appeared to be ecstasy, and on top of him was an equally naked man who had his greasy hands on Kevin's member and his mouth on his sack.

"Oh My God! You're mouth is just not supposed to go there. Do he know how unclean Kevin is? I doubt he washes his sack!" Ben muttered to himself still looking at the picture before turning the page.

Ben's mouth was still a gaping hole as he flipped through various pages, many which involved a naked Kevin getting it, giving it, or posing suggestively. Really, Ben couldn't think of anything less disturbing. Not that it wasn't hot, but he would certainly never admit something like that.

* * *

Kevin frowned as he entered his living room, two soda cans in hand. Tennyson wasn't back yet, and it had been, what, fifteen minutes? Surely he didn't have_ that_ many dirty shirts. He maneuvered over his floor, he should really consider cleaning it at some point, and into his bedroom.

"What's taking you so long, Tennyson?" Kevin saw that Ben was bent over, engrossed in some sort of tablo—

Oh, shit.

Ben had noticed his presence, and turned to stare up at him with an unreadable expression, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Ben, I can explain! I needed the money, and I-!"

"How is this possible?" The brunette held up one of the magazines, face still unreadable, with it opened to a page that—Oh. He remembered that one...

"...It'd be hard to explain, but I have videos." Kevin said scratching his cheek with his pointer finger, a shakey smile on his face showing his unease and nervousness.

"Kevin you have videos!" Ben yelled in shock.

"Well yeah. Why the hell would I have pictures in a magazine and not a few video's?" Kevin gave him a look like he was stupid.

"How the hell should I know?! You're not even supposed to have pictures! You went from being a criminal into a porn star!" Ben responded back in frustration. Hell who would have thought Kevin would be in a porn magazine.

"Well Benji, maybe you're just a bit to young to know about such grown up things." He replied with a smirk snatching away his magazines and shoving them up under his bed. Ben just stared down at his lap, his fist slightly balled up.

"What's got your panties in a bunch Tennyson?" he asked jokingly. Ben looked up eyes slightly narrowed.

"Just how long have you been doing this Kevin?" he asked skeptically.

"Well just about a week after that thing with the Rust Bucket and Argit. Remember I just did this for the money that's all."

"Kevin you could have just asked for some money from me and Gwen! Why the hell you'd have to go and do this?!" Ben yelled at Kevin furiously. Just cause Kevin needed some money didn't mean he'd have to go out and sleep with men older them him.

"Ben I am not going to be no charity case. I don't need no one's help and I can provide for myself. _Got that?_" Kevin grounded out.

"Well it doesn't look like it if you consider being _used _like _a toy_ _providing_ for yourself." Ben said back sarcastically. Kevin tightened his fist and punched him in the jaw. Who did the little fucker think he was judging him? Ben held his jaw, eyes glaring daggers at Kevin. Getting up he walked straight past Kevin to the door.

"Where the hell you think you're going Tennyson?" Kevin yelled after him from the hall way leading to his room.

"I'm getting the hell away from you. Don't come around me or Gwen anymore. You're no longer apart of the team." Ben said opening the door.

"What the hell?! And just who made you bo-" The door slammed shut in Kevin's face. Growling he opened the door seeing Ben no where. Shouting 'fuck' Kevin grabbed his keys and rushed outside to his car slamming the door shut behind him and pulling off in search for Ben. What the fuck was his problem?!

* * *

The little shit had no right judging him and then try to offer him money as if Kevin was just some charity project that couldn't fend for himself. Kevin was taking care of himself from before he ran into Ben years ago to after he escaped the Null Void which Ben and his cousin Gwen got him trapped in.

And even though he said he wouldn't forgive the two for trapping him there, he did anyways even make friends with the two goodie goodies. And then Ben abandons him again just like when they first time they met! Oh big bad Kevin doing horrible naughty things like stealing a few stuff and posing in a few magazines is gonna taint poor little Ben. Please! As if little Ben didn't want to steal the video games with him or wasn't interested in the magazines, which he may not be. He should just say fuck both him and his sister and go back to taking care of numero uno. Himself.

He fount Ben forty minutes later, a couple of blocks from the school and a mile from home. He was walking on the side walk, hands in his pockets, at a fast pace. He beeped the horn, Ben looking over in shock before rolling his eyes and continuing on.

"Ben, get in the car." Kevin yelled over, slowing down and rolling his window down.

"No." Ben said increasing his pace.

"Ben, I said get in the damn car or do I have to get out and give ya a little butt whooping _princess_?" Kevin said with a smirk. Ben stopped turning to glare at Kevin who braked in the middle of the street.

"I said no jerk or do I have to transform into swamp fire and give you a beating again _moron_?!" Ben yelled back furious and hands clenched. Kevin glared before turning off his car and getting out cracking his knuckles.

"Let's _see_ about that Tennyson." He said absorbing the metal from the hood of his car. Ben switches through his aliens slamming his hand on the holographic image of swamp fire.

"Swamp Fire!" Ben blasted three fire bolts at Kevin who dodged two and got hit by one sliding across the pavement. Getting up he dug his hands into the cement and lifted the ground up before slamming it back down causing a tidal wave affect, lifting Ben high into the air only to be punched back down by Kevin. Ben grabbed Kevin's legs yanking him down into the earth up to his waistline before climbing out and emitting a gas. Vines from the surrounding trees lifted Kevin out of the ground and wrapped around him restraining him.

"How does it feel to get your butt whooped again? This is like the what? Eight time." Ben said triumphantly. Kevin growled fighting against the vines slowly ripping them one by one.

"Oh no you don't!" Ben yelled before being enveloped by a green light. At that same moment Kevin broke free from the vines. "What was that Benji?" he asked smirking, while cracking his knuckles he walk towards Ben ominously. He yanked Ben by his arm throwing him into the passenger seat before driving off back to his apartment.

"Kevin let me out!" Ben yelled trying to open his door, but Kevin locked it every time he unlocked it.

"No first we are gonna talk Tennyson. And I've been meaning to talk to you for _awhile_ now."

**A/N: So that is the first installment to A Special hobby. I'll have another update in a couple of days hopefully and I will also have a continuation of the one shot Tunnel of Love written by Quimble Dork. Keep a look out for it.**


	2. How He Does It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten Alien Force. Or the two cans of Pepsi I mention in this chapter. But I have a 2 litter in my fridge XD!**

Well the first chapter of Getting Along was reciprocated pretty well if I say so myself. There was 17 hits, 4 reviews, 2 favs and 3 alerts in a few hours; And I was like pretty nice. Usually it takes a couple of days to get reviews and such but it seems the BeVin community is pretty close knit, ne? lol. Anyways, that's enough with the author's note for today. This'll be a short update with more tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter Two: How He Did It**

* * *

Kevin pulled up in his apartment's parking lot. Unlocking the door he says to Ben, "Would you rather go in and talk or sit in here?" Ben snorts moving to get out the car, Kevin hand reaches out and grabs his forearm before he can step one foot out the car.

"What?" Ben said in a rude and a little too loud tone.

"Your not gonna run off again are ya?" Kevin asks, fixing Ben with his intense stare. Ben cheeks flush and he looks the other way, mumbling a quick "no".

"What was that Benji, I didn't seem to hear that." Kevin said with a smirk on his face. Ben's fist curls up in anger, Kevin just infuriates him to no limit; always with the smirks and smug looks like he is "KING OF THE WORLD", ha he wish.

"Look let me go, so we can hurry and get this over with." Ben says while snatching his arm away. Kevin grumbles and gets out the car, following Ben to his apartment door '1011'. Ben waits in front of the door and Kevin eyebrow raises slightly.

"Whacha waiting for Benji?" he said with that smug tone.

"Grr. I'm waiting for you to unlock your door numb skull!" Ben shouted, eyes glaring daggers at the huge brute. Kevin reaches over, turns the door knob and pushes the door open. "You were saying?" Kevin says with that damn smug tone, back once again!, accompanied with a light smirk.

"What ever." Ben says pushing past Kevin, he headed for the couch. Seeing the clothes and various other pieces of trash cluttering the seats he reaches out and knocks it all on the floor before plopping down.

"Fine. Go ahead and just knock my stuff on the floor why don't cha?" Kevin grumbled going into his kitchen.

* * *

Ben rolled his eyes. Seriously he couldn't care much about the crap in this pigsty, considering the condition of everything he owns here, his car is his most cherished and prized possession. Ben couldn't even figure why he was here. He could always just go Jet Ray and fly out of here or he could go Humongousaur and crush Kevin, the smug bastard.

"Hey, Tennyson, you still want this soda?" Kevin said from the door way of his kitchen, a can of Pepsi in each hand.

"Is it hot? Cause if it warmed up from being in your fridge it'll most likely be flat. I don't want a flat Pepsi."

"Ugh leave it to the princess to know all the technicalities of a soda going flat…Acting like a flat soda'll kill ya." Kevin grumbled going to his fridge and pulling out a can for Ben and keeping his own slightly warm one. "Here." he says, throwing the can at Ben's chest causing it to slightly cave in.

"Watch it you jerk!" said Ben rubbing the sore spot on his chest. Chuckling Kevin sits down besides Ben, one arm resting on the back of the couch while the other opened the can. Ben looked warily at the arm before scooting away from it.

"I don't bite…unless you want me to?" said Kevin grinning at Ben's discomfort.

"What ever let's just get this over with alright?" Ben huffed getting sick of Kevin's carefree, asshole like personality.

"Fine. Damn I think transforming into the big chill may have turned you into the _ice_ princess."

"_Kevin_." He growled.

"Look Ben I'm sick of you treating me like I'm scum ok? I'm sick of you and your cousin keeping an eye on me seeing if I go back to my criminal ways as if you guys are good little super heroes ya selfs." Kevin said staring pointedly at Ben.

"It's not our fault if you go back on your word and do shit like robbing a train, stealing the rust bucket and now, adding on to the list, SLEEPING WITH GROWN MEN AND MAKING PORN! And no one said we think we're overly good we just don't do the stuff you do." Ben retaliated.

"Oh please I did that to get you that projector of your grand father! But do you thank me? Nooo, you just being up stuff from the past. Well, if you remember the past right, you were once a thief yourself." Kevin said turning the tables. Ben eyes widen dramatically before narrowing slightly.

"What the heck are you talking about "if I remember the past right I was once a thief myself"?!"

"Remember when we broke into the factory that stored the Sumo Slammer game? Yeah pretty quiet now aren't you Benjamin." Kevin said continuing his assault.

"Even so that was the past and I learnt from then but you haven't. Your still the criminal delinquent you were back then expect now you go around posing in adult magazines and doing….other stuff. Not to mention your underage! Don't you know that's a crime Kevin! What if someone recognizes you and turn you in?! What then?" Ben said turning the tables back around and leading his own assault against porn star Kevin.

"Yeah and that'll be my problem!" he shouted back, getting off the couch.

"No it'll be me and Gwen problem to! And how could you continue to flirt with her and lead her on after you did all this?! Are you that much of an asshole?!" Ben yelled in frustration, mimicking Kevin he got off the couch.

"I don't see what me doing porn has to do with you Tennyson besides I'll handle it with Gwen when the times come. And for your information, Saint Teresa, the photos in the magazines aren't real pictures of me sleeping with guys neither are the videos." Kevin said getting in Ben's face.

"What do you mean their not real?" Ben said in disbelief.

"I used some alien tech I got a while back. Originally it was a battle simulation projector but I was able to find some guides and configure it abit with some help. I took a few naked photos of my self and uploaded it to the projector and then added a few random videos from guys in porn online. Once I was done with that I just replaced someone in one of the vids with myself animating it. I even have a few straight versions that I sold." Said Kevin, falling back on the couch.

"So this was just a projector?" Ben said in disbelief.

"Yeah it was either this or selling alien tech again which is what you and Gwen wanted me to stop." Kevin said nodding his head.

"Well, why do you have all these gay magazines? And did you use your real name?" Ben questioned.

"No! I used sir twinkle toes, Mike Morningstar, name. And Benji, you didn't know?" asked Kevin with that smug tone again.

"Didn't know what?"

"Gay porn makes way more cash."

**A/N: So yeah I had to add in a twist to the plot to smooth out the relationship between Ben and Kevin cause I personally don't see Ben getting past Kevin sleeping with tons of grown men if they were to ever enter a relationship. I'm happy with how this turned out and the feedback I got for the story. Also Kevin robbed the train in the original Ben 10 and that was also when Ben and Kevin broke into the ware house which housed the sumo slammer games. And for a side note, Kevin's apartment number '1011' is the combination of Ben 10 and Kevin 11. The next update should be up in a couple of days! Look out for it!**

**P.S. Could anyone let me know if I kept Ben and Kevin in character? Cause I hate it when I get out of character.**


End file.
